Wrecked
by danceaddicted73
Summary: Aria and Noel won a raffle for a school sponsored trip to Bermuda chaperoned by none other than Ezra Fitz, and Mrs. Montgomery. What happens when their plane crashes on an undiscovered island and there are only a few survivors? What will they have to do in order to survive? I promise the story is better than the description. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

The first bell rang at Rosewood day signaling the start of morning announcements. Aria usually didn't pay much attention to them but today was different. Today they were announcing the winners of the trip to Bermuda. Finally over the loudspeaker came the words they were all waiting for. " And the winners of the PTA sponsored trip to Bermuda are Noel Khan and Aria Montgomery, this trip will be chaperoned by Mr. Fitz and Mrs. Montgomery. Noel and Aria please come to the office after school to get more information on the trip. Congratulations to our winners! Have a nice day everyone!

**Aria's POV**

I can't believe it. I won the trip to Bermuda with Ezra, Noel my Ex-boyfriend, and my mom. This can't be happening. But after hearing the announcement I plastered on a fake smile and when the bell rang I went to first period, English. When I walked in I didn't even bother to look at Ezra, I knew what he was thinking. When Ezra began the lesson I looked up, only to make eye contact with him. We both knew what this trip held.

PLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLL

After school I pulled up to Ezra's apartment, cut the engine of my car and took a deep breath before exiting and making my way into the building. When I got to 3B I knocked and the door was immediately opened and I was pulled in by a worried looking Ezra. I was the first to speak.

"Ezra this is bad. What are we going to do?" He contemplated for a moment then shook his head and grabbed my hands in his. I looked up into those brilliant blue eyes and instantly felt a bit more at ease.

"Aria, we are going to be just fine. All we have to do is keep our feelings for each other in check and try our hardest not to slip up in front of your mother or Noel." I sighed and then smiled.

"I guess your right," and then leaned in for a kiss. We ended up snuggling on the couch watching our favorite movie It Happened One Night. I glanced at my phone, noticing the time and shot up off the couch. "Ezra! I have to go, I'm so sorry. I love you, see you tomorrow." He pulled me back down and stole a kiss, then chuckled as I scrambled to get out the door and head home.

After a ten minute ride I reached my house and entered. I was immediately stopped by my mother.

"Aria! Congratulations baby! I can't believe we are going to Bermuda together! And with Noel and . My gosh he is so cute, and young. I bet we will be seeing him in a swimsuit! I can't wait for that. And you'll be able to reconnect with Noel and go do things with him alone! Oh that'll be so fun for the two of you! And-"

"Mom, slow down," I giggled. "I need to go pack, and so do you! So come on go upstairs."

" If you insist darling. Goodnight love."

"Night mom, love you." Closing my bedroom door behind me I pulled out my phone and texted Ezra.

**Aria: My mom just said she can't wait to see you in a swimsuit. Awkward... Although I have to agree with her. ;)**

**Ezra: Well... that's nice, But you're the one I can't wait to see in a swimsuit. Anyways, have you started packing?**

**Aria: Nope, I should probably start that considering we leave tomorrow morning. It's going to be awful not being able to hold your hand or kiss you whenever I want to. And to make matters worse my mom is trying to hook me up with Noel. **

**Ezra: Baby, I know it will be hard but I have nothing to worry about right?**

**Aria: Nope you're all set! I gotta go, I love you, Goodnight!**

**Ezra: I love you, Sleep well angel. I will see you in the morning.**

I smile wondering how I got so lucky as to have a man like Ezra in my life. Quickly I fall asleep thinking about how this trip could be a good thing for Ezra and I.

* * *

So There you have it! The first chapter! Please Review it means a lot! I want to know where you want the story to go and what should happen! So as always review and have a good day! xoxo, G


	2. Chapter 2

Without further or due here's chapter two! Enjoy! Please Review! It makes my day and inspires me to keep writing!

* * *

Chapter Two

Aria groaned as she approached airport security realizing that she had to take off all of her jewelry. Ezra noticed her distress and chuckled before quickly looking away. Although he didn't need to worry because Ella was too busy babbling to Noel about all the fun the group was going to have in Bermuda.

**Ezra's POV**

I could tell that Aria was getting more frustrated by the minute and fought the urge to pull her into my embrace. If only I could just hold her hand. I could tell that was part of the reason she was getting so flustered, she couldn't touch me just as much as I couldn't touch her. I mentally reminded myself that mine and Aria's seats on the plane were right next to each other and Ella and Noel were stuck in a different row at the other end of the cabin. Maybe this could end up being a good flight after all.

When everyone was done at security, meaning Aria having to walk through the metal detector for the sixth time to ensure all her jewelry was taken off, we headed down towards our gate. We waited for about fifteen minutes until a women's voice came over the loudspeaker. "Flight #4536 to Bermuda is now boarding. Please make your way to the terminal. Thank you for flying with us, and have a nice day!"

Ella led the way followed by Noel, then myself. Aria tripped over her suitcase trying to stay with the group and fell right onto me causing both of us to topple over onto the tiles. I landed on my back, Aria right on top of me, our lips just inches apart. I was about to lean in and kiss her when Ella noticed that her party of four had decreased by two.

"Aria! Ezra! Are you two okay?!" she exclaimed. "Come on let's go!" It was then we both reluctantly stood up and went to find our seats.

Ella and Noel were in row 3, whereas Aria and I were seated in row 8. I leaned real close to her ear and said in a very seductive whisper,

"You know what this means right?" I watched the smile grow on her face and she giggled before she responded.

"Well , it means I can do this..." as she draped her arm across my stomach and snuggled her head into my shoulder. I instinctively wrapped my arm around her shoulders, and we remained like that for a while before we heard a gasp.

"Aria? ?" Noel's mouth agape. I inwardly groaned not wanting this to be how anyone found out about us, especially Noel Aria's Ex-Boyfriend. I decided to speak up before anything could get out of hand.

"Noel," I paused. "This is not what it looks like. Trust me. I can explain every-" He cut me off.

"You know what man," His hands were in a self defensive position in front of him. "As much as I hate to see you with Aria, because I planned on getting her back on this trip, I'm not really sure I want to know the story about whats going on..." He motioned his hands in front of him. "...Here," I was in shock, One-Hundred percent not expecting this reaction from Noel. Aria decided now was as good of a time as any to add her opinion.

"Noel, I appreciate this gesture a lot more than you know. But please, please don't tell anyone. Especially my mother." It seemed as if Noel were about to say something but then there was a blast of extreme turbulence that knocked him off balance. The Pilot's voice came over the intercom.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it seems we are experiencing a bit of turbulence. This is completely normal and there is no need to worry. But I would please ask you all to go back to your seats and fasten your seat belts until further notice. Thank you." And with that Noel went racing back to his seat before another round of turbulence came. Aria sighed and snuggled closer to me. I let out a deep breath I wasn't aware I was holding.

About three and a half hours into the flight the turbulence got much worse then suddenly I heard a sickening noise, immediately after I smelled smoke. Aria turned to look at me fear evident on her pretty little face.

"We are going to be okay," I reassured her with a brush of my thumb on her cheek. I don't think I was very convincing because she still looked scared. Honestly I was worried myself. Aria had started to say something but I couldn't hear her over the screeching noise of metal ripping. After a quick peek out the window I figured out that the left wing had been ripped off the plane and we were now falling rapidly. The air masks were let down and before I got mine on Aria stopped me.

" EZRA!" She yelled. "In case we don't make it out of this alive, I want you to know that I love you. You are the one and only man for me." A single tear ran down her cheek.

" I love you too baby," I pulled her into a quick kiss before we scrambled to get our masks on and put our heads in our laps. The last thing I remember is hearing screaming passengers and grabbing Aria's hand before everything went black.

* * *

A/N And there you have it! Chapter two! I hope you liked it, sorry about the ending. I thought that was a good place to end the chapter. Nothing like a good cliffhanger right?! Haha ha ha. Anyways... Please take the time to review, i really like hearing what you think of my work! It makes my day and helps me out of the writers block that I get stuck in oh so very often. So please review!

Xoxo, G


End file.
